The One That Got Away
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: 'Aku bukan orang sempurna' seru Yoochun dalam hati seraya memejamkan matanya keras-keras. 'Aku hanya sempurna dengan adanya seorang Kim Junsu di hidupku! Hanya dia yang mampu melengkapiku! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pertunangan ini tidakkah Anda tahu'/ hanya sebuah fic hasil galau / a YooSu fanfic / GS / OS / DLDR / RnR please?


Title : The One That Got Away

Disclaimer : idenya dari hasil galau, charanya punya Tuhan ._.

Author : saya..Iino Sayuri

Warning : ini fic hasil galau! Tidak dijamin bagus! Karena ini ngetiknya spontan banget, Cuma dua jam jadi.. itupun sambil flashback, auuuh! Nyesek broo ;_;

**.**

* * *

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

"Kita...benar-benar tak bisa bersama lagi?"

Gadis itu meremas pelan gelas minumannya yang ramping ketika pemuda didepannya menghela nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat panjang. Hati gadis itu terasa makin terkoyak saat pemuda didepannya itu—kekasihnya—menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nde, Su-ie." pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, "Appaku tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Aku...ditunangkan dengan anak teman bisnisnya. Beliau bilang, ini juga untuk kemajuan usaha kami."

_Fuck._

Ingin rasanya Kim Junsu—nama gadis itu—menyumpah keras-keras begitu mendengar alasan Yoochun, kekasihnya.

_Serakah. Rakus. Mata duitan._ Dan masih banyak lagi yang ia teriakkan dalam hatinya untuk menyebut orangtua Park Yoochun yang memang seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses.

'_Tapi kenapa sampai menghalangi kisah cinta kami?'_ jerit Junsu dalam hati, sementara tangannya meremas gelasnya lebih keras. Membuat tangan bercat kuku biru itu memerah. Yoochun yang mengetahui hal itu segera melepaskan tangan Junsu dari gelasnya dengan lembut.

"Su-ie..." panggil Yoochun sambil meremas tangan yeojachingu-nya. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencoba bicara pada Appa. Siapa tahu beliau akan—"

"Kapan pesta pertunanganmu dilaksanakan?" potong Junsu cepat. Gadis berpipi tembem itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup memandang sepasang mata coklat milik Park Yoochun yang sebentar lagi akan berganti status menjadi _mantan_ kekasihnya.

Yoochun sedikit terkesiap. Matanya menyipit, memandang Junsu dengan pandangan bingung. "A-apa?"

"Kapan pesta pertunanganmu dilaksanakan?" ulang Junsu dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya mulai bergerak meremas mini dress yang ia kenakan sementara matanya tertutup mencegah jatuhnya airmata. "Kapan? Aku...aku ingin menghadirinya."

Yoochun yang mengetahui semua kelakuan Junsu bergerak ke belakang Junsu, kemudian memeluk Junsu dari belakang dengan erat. "Aku...tidak meminta kau menghadirinya, _baby_. Aku juga belum ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Tapi kau sebentar lagi bertunangan!" Junsu mulai terisak, mencengkeram tangan Yoochun yang memeluk lehernya. "Kau akan menjadi milik orang lain! Kau tidak akan bersamaku lagi! Kau akan—"

Kata-kata gadis itu terpotong saat Yoochun mengecup bibirnya kilat. Hangat. Masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka berciuman. Bedanya, ciuman mereka sekarang sedikit tercampur rasa asin dari airmata Junsu yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Isk.. Isk.." isak Junsu ketika Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memerangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. "Chun-aaaaah... Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmuuu.." rengeknya pilu. Membuat pria berjidat lebar itu semakin merasa berat menjalani pertunangan yang diwajibkan untuknya.

"Aku juga begitu, Su-ie.. Aku juga begitu." Yoochun menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut Junsu, menyesap aromanya yang manis. "Kau tahu aku hanya menyayangimu, _baby_. Tidak ada yang lain, tidak ada.."

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?" Junsu mendongak menatap Yoochun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa ini arti bahwa kita harus benar-benar berpisah?"

Yoochun terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bibirnya terkunci, takut mengucapkan jawaban yang salah, yang hanya akan membuat Junsu menangis lebih keras. Sungguh, ia tak suka melihat yeojanya menangis. Selama ini Junsu selalu riang gembira, tidak pernah seperti ini. Pertama kalinya melihat Junsu menangis karena dirinya membuat hatinya terasa ngilu.

"Kita mungkin akan terpisah secara fisik, Su.." Yoochun mengecup kening Junsu, "Tapi kau tahu, hatiku akan tetap untukmu."

-oOo-

Junsu melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Diliriknya jam berbentuk gajah yang terpasang dengan lucu di ruang tamu rumah kakaknya. Jam setengah 12 malam.

Gadis lumba-lumba itu menghela nafasnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia pulang selarut ini. Kakaknya pasti sudah tidur, mengingat kakaknya memang tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam. Dan kini ia sendirian di ruang tamu yang cukup besar itu. Dengan hati kosong dan hampa, dan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

"Ukh.. Lapar." keluhnya sejenak, kemudian dengan malas bangkit ke dapur. Sempat mengintip ke kaca yang terpasang didekat dapur, dirinya sendiri nyaris menjerit mendapati matanya begitu bengkak seperti bola golf. Bagaimana tidak? Menangis selama empat jam ditemani kekasihnya begitu menguras emosi dan airmatanya.

"Uh.. Jelek sekali." protesnya pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin, mengetuk cermin bulat itu pelan, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke dapur. Dilihatnya banyak cup ramen instan menganggur. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung diseduhnya air panas dan tangannya menyambar satu cup ramen.

Ramen...

Makanan yang biasa dimakan Yoochun saat lapar di tengah malam.

Junsu menyeringai pahit ketika mendapati otaknya lagi-lagi mengaktifkan memorinya tentang Park Yoochun.

Cih, namja jidat lebar itu...

Sembari menuang air panas, otaknya kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara Yoochun memakan ramen instan itu. Junsu sedang membayangkan bagaimana wajah Yoochun yang tengah mengunyah ramen itu ketika adiknya terbangun.

"Noona?" sapa Changmin. Junsu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati adiknya yang setinggi tiang listrik itu mengucek matanya dengan malas dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Kentara sekali ia terbangun karena lapar di tengah malam.

"Noona sedang apa? Kenapa bajumu masih seperti itu? Kau baru pulang?" tanya Changmin memberondong ketika mengamati Junsu dari atas sampai bawah. Junsu sendiri hanya nyengir sambil mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di meja makan.

"Hm.. Aku baru pulang. Kenapa?"

"Malam sekali." komentar Changmin. Tangan pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Junsu itu bergerak meraih satu cup ramen instan dan dengan cepat menyeduhnya dengan air yang tadi direbus Junsu. Lalu pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya didepan noona-nya yang sedang memakan ramennya pelan-pelan.

"Noona..." panggil Changmin sembari mengaduk ramennya, "Matamu bengkak sekali. Ada apa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan hyung Jidat?"

"Eh?" Junsu mendongak, menatap adiknya sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada ramen di hadapannya yang masih mengepul. "Ah.. Tidak."

"Masa?" Changmin tidak yakin. Tangannya menyuapkan ramen lagi, "Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja. Aku akan membantumu menghajar hyung berjidat lebar itu kalau sampai dia membuatmu menangis!" seru Changmin berapi-api dengan mulut penuh ramen. Kelakuannya membuat Junsu sedikit tertawa.

_Hanya sedikit._

-oOo-

Matahari belum sepenuhnya bersinar, tapi Junsu sudah bangun. Kepalanya sedikit pusing mengingat ia mengeluarkan banyak airmata kemarin, dan hanya tidur selama dua jam karena tubuhnya menginginkan hangat tubuh Yoochun tapi yang ia dapat hanya kehangatan dari selimut dan guling.

Junsu melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang sangat merah seperti mata _zombie_. Diliriknya jam di ruang tamu yang ia sorot dengan senter. Jam dua pagi. Junsu sedikit terdiam. Biasanya jika ia tidak bisa tidur, ia akan menelepon Yoochun dan memintanya menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Tapi dengan status mereka sekarang yang akan segera putus...

...masih bisakah?

Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan—karena ini mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya—Junsu segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu yang empuk. Jarinya bergerak lincah mencari kontak dengan nama **'Yoochunnie 3'** dan segera setelah menemukannya, tangannya memencet tombol _dial_.

Junsu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga sambil berharap cemas. _'Kumohon, angkat—'_

KLEK.

"Su-ie baby?"

Suara Yoochun terdengar dari seberang. Junsu merasa ingin menjerit lega. Panggilan yang digunakan Yoochun untuknya masih sama walaupun selama empat jam tadi ia memprotes panjang lebar pertunangan kekasihnya sambil menangis.

Yah, semestinya kau ingat betapa Yoochun menyayangimu, dan kau menyayanginya, Su.

"C-Chunnie..." Junsu memanggil lirih, "Aku...aku tidak bisa tidur."

Hening sebentar di seberang sana. "Su-ie mau kunyanyikan lagu?"

"Eum.." dengan cepat Junsu mengangguk. Walaupun Yoochun tak bisa melihatnya, Junsu tahu Yoochun sudah bisa membaca gerakannya.

"Okay.." Yoochun tersenyum kecil di kamarnya yang gelap. Sengaja mematikan lampu agar ia sendiri tak bisa melihat dirinya menangis kecil. "Su-ie mau dinyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Hmm..." Junsu berpikir sejenak, "The Tree Covered in Dew?"

"Boleh." jawab Yoochun cepat. Pria itu sedikit berdehem. Dirinya harus bisa menyanyikan lagu ini dengan sempurna. Untuk yang terakhir kali.

Yoochun tahu benar, lagu ini adalah lagu favorit Junsu ketika gadis itu sedang sedih. Ia tahu Junsu sedang sedih. Karena ia juga merasakannya. Rasanya berat, sakit.. Seperti dadamu ditimpa beban yang begitu berat tapi ternyata tak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya emosimu. Semua emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu membentuk perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku mulai ya." kata Yoochun dengan suara gemetar. Ia tahu Junsu sudah mulai terisak lagi diseberang sana. Ia bisa mendengar isakan Junsu yang samar. Yoochun tahu, ia membuat Junsu teringat lagi padanya.

"Su-ie.." panggil Yoochun pelan, mengurungkan niatnya bernyanyi. Rasa khawatir itu muncul lagi ketika ia mendengar Junsu menangis. Rasanya ingin ia segera mengeluarkan mobilnya, memacu Ferrari merahnya ke rumah Junsu sekarang, memeluknya erat-erat, dan menghentikan waktu. Namun sayangnya waktu tetap berjalan, dan ia tidak bisa kesana. Besok adalah hari pertunangannya dan ayahnya akan membunuhnya jika ada satu acara yang gagal.

"Mianhae, Su.. Mianhae..." lirih Yoochun, ikut terisak.

Malam itu, sepasang kekasih itu menghabiskan waktunya di telepon dengan kembali menangis dan mengenang satu sama lain.

-oOo-

Park Yoochun menyalami tamu-tamunya dengan wajah datar. Sosok cantik Im Yoona yang berada disebelahnya tidak ia perdulikan. Sambil menyalami para tamu, matanya jelalatan mencari sosok imut Junsu yang berkata bahwa ia akan hadir di acara pertunangannya.

"Yoochun-ah! Selamat! Tak kusangka kau akan bersanding dengan gadis secantik ini! Kalian orang-orang sempurna memang ditakdirkan bersama!" salah seorang teman ayahnya menyalami tangannya dengan semangat. Sementara Yoochun sendiri menjerit keras dalam hati.

'_Aku bukan orang sempurna!'_ seru Yoochun dalam hati seraya memejamkan matanya keras-keras_. 'Aku hanya sempurna dengan adanya seorang Kim Junsu di hidupku! Hanya dia yang mampu melengkapiku! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan pertunangan ini tidakkah Anda tahu?'_

"Ah.. Gomawo, ahjussi. Anda sungguh baik." Yoona langsung menyalami tangan ahjussi itu sementara Yoochun sedikit menjaga jarak dari gadis langsing itu. Matanya masih mencari-cari tubuh Junsu yang sedikit bulat tapi—AH! ITU DIA!

Tanpa banyak pikir, Yoochun langsung pergi dari tempatnya. Tidak diperdulikannya Yoona yang memanggil-manggilnya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, Kim Junsu.

"Su-ie!" Yoochun menghampiri gadis yang sekarang mengenakan gaun hitam polos itu. Kemudian langsung memeluknya erat, membenamkan hidungnya di rambut Junsu, menyesap aromanya.

"Kubilang jangan datang." lirih Yoochun, memeluk lebih erat. "Aku tidak ingin kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Nan gwaenchana.." balas Junsu tanpa sempat membiarkan Yoochun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar dan memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dengan penasaran ketika Junsu mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Yoochun melongok kedalam tas itu seperti seorang bocah kecil yang penasaran—tipikal seorang Park Yoochun yang hanya bisa manja pada seorang Kim Junsu. Matanya membulat bingung ketika Junsu menyodorkan sebuah buku padanya.

"Ini.. Kuharap kau tidak menghilangkannya. Kalau kau menghilangkannya, aku akan mencincangmu!"

Khas sekali. Ancaman yang biasa dilontarkan Junsu pada Yoochun.

"Jangan dihilangkan. Kalau kau kangen padaku, kau bisa membuka-buka buku itu. Aku juga punya satu, kalau mau pinjam saja." Junsu tersenyum lebar—tapi sedikit pahit. "Kita masih jadi teman kan?"

Yoochun membuka buku itu dan memandangnya sebentar. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba langsung mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Junsu. Ciuman terakhirnya.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi wanita yang paling spesial untukku." Yoochun tersenyum sedikit. "Kita tidak akan pernah jadi teman. _Because you are my special one._" Yoochun mengecup kening Junsu. "Saranghae."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoochun langsung berlalu sambil mendekap buku itu erat-erat didadanya. Menyisakan Junsu sendirian yang sedari tadi sudah mati-matian menahan airmatanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"_In another life... I would be your girl.."_ Junsu menyanyi lirih sementara melangkah menuju gerbang keluar. _"We keep put on promises, be us against the world.."_ ia meneruskan menyanyi. Menahan airmatanya. Sesekali tersenyum menyapa beberapa orang yang cukup dikenalnya.

"_In another life... I would make you stay.."_ Junsu berganti menyanyi tanpa suara, "_So I don't have to say you're the one that got away.._" ia melirik kearah Yoochun yang masih mendekap buku itu di dadanya.

"_The one that got away..."_

-FIN-

* * *

.

Saya lagi galau ;_; makanya saya bikin ini..huks.. hoy! Kau yang seenaknya ninggalin ;_; sakit nih sakit! #curhat

Yah pokoknya ini fic hasil galau-galauan saya pas denger lagunya **Katy Perry – The One That Got Away** sama **Xia Junsu – The Tree Covered in** **Dew** ;_; lagu yang pertama itu galo banget..sementara yang kedua...AUUUUH!

Dan juga, sebenernya saya niatan nambah jumlah ff YooSu yang Cuma seiprit di FFn -_- jd susah kalo mau baca YooSu, padahal kan YooSu gak kalah real dari YunJae ._. #krik

Anyway, review please? ._. Siapa tahu ntar cerita galau saya cocok dijadiin fic lagi ato malah film? :3 #plak


End file.
